Just Can't Get Enough
by KillerQueen35
Summary: A collection of Elsanna one-shots. Some are Au, some are not. Some contain smut, some do not. I take prompts!
1. Math Tutor

**SMUT AHEAD AU  
**

 _ **Anna POV**_

I watched as the clock on the wall struck 3 and the bell finally rang; signaling the end of the day. I practically knocked people down as I rushed to my locker to get my books as fast as I could so I could get home.

I unlocked the door and threw my backpack on the couch and rushed into the kitchen. I checked the time, 3:26. _Okay, I have almost 30 minutes until she gets here. And I have a few hours until my parents are home. Thank god._

Okay, so you might be wondering why I'm basically freaking out. Well… If you had basically the hottest of the hot math tutor/senior you've ever seen then yeah you might freak out too. Though…the secret is, I'm actually not bad at math. It's just Elsa is super hot and I've had a crush on her since my freshman year. Once I heard she was Mrs. Fredrick's go-to student math tutor, I might have purposely failed a test or two, not to mention homework. But hey, Elsa is a senior this year and I might never see her again. This is my last chance.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the timer on the oven went off. Oh, and also I might have made double chocolate chip cookies to really try and whoo her over. From our last meeting in the library I heard she really liked chocolate, which just fuels my crush on her because I live for chocolate.

The doorbell rang just as I finished plating the last of the cookies on a plate.

"Oh my gosh, she's here. She's actually here. Okay Anna, just calm down. You can do this. Just be likable. Likable, yeah. Don't do anything stupid, you got this." I took a deep breathe and walked, well… I actually kinda ran to the door. I couldn't help myself. But before I could reach the door I slipped on a rug and went flying to the ground.

"Okay, ouch…. Get yourself together Anna." I rubbed my head and stood up wearily. I put a warm smile on my face before I opened the door.

My heart was practically riding a roller coaster when I saw Elsa Arendelle standing my doorstep. **My doorstep.** There she was, with her cute side braid her her loose blue sweater and tight white skinny jeans. I think I mentally sighed in admiration.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

Oh no I must have been staring, I felt the heat creep on my cheeks.

"Uh-uh, yeah. Yes! I'm perfectly fine. The best. That's what they call me, Anna the best." I mentally slapped myself and face palmed. _Anna the best!? Seriously? Why are you so lame?!_

I felt my blush grow more when I heard Elsa giggle. _Oh god she thinks I'm a mess… But she laughed and it was like angels… Maybe it's okay I made her laugh…_

 _"_ Anna?"

"Huh what?"

"I was just saying that this study session might be best if we went inside?"

"Oh, oh, yeah. Of course. Please come in. I, uh, set my stuff on the kitchen table."

She walked in and examined everything. "You have a very lovely house."

"Thanks….The-uh, kitchen is this way."

We walked into the kitchen and she placed her bag on the table along with my stuff I set out. I walked over closer to the island and the fridge.

"Are you thirsty? Or maybe hungry?" I grabbed the plate of my cookies and walked over to the table.

"I made some-"

"Are those double chocolate chip cookies?"

"Uh-uh yeah.." I looked up hopefully that she would like them.

"Those are my absolute favorite." She said grabbing one off the plate and taking a bite and moaning in satisfaction. I nearly dropped the plate.

"And you made these?"

"Yes…" I started blushing.

"Well, they're amazing." She smiled at me, her icy blue eyes looking into mine.

"Thank you." I looked down sheepishly. _1 point for Anna._

I zoned out of what Elsa was talking about after 5 minutes. I didn't even need to listen anyway, I already knew the formula she was explaining. So basically what she was saying got tunes out as I examined her. I watched the how she runs her hands through her bangs every few minuets. I was getting lost in her deep ice blue eyes when I realized she asked me a question.

"Anna? Anna did you hear what I said?"

"W-what?"

"Anna, I asked you to do this problem." Elsa tapped her pen on a problem in the opened textbook.

"Oh, oh yeah, of course."

I picked up my pencil and started working out the problem, the only problem I forgot I was suppose to be bad at math. Because I finished the problem in a minute flat.

"Wow, uh, okay." Elsa eyes my paper.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that uh, you're not bad at math are you?" She looked at me and did her signature side smirk.

"Wait what? I-uh, don't know what you're uh, I- uh, just got lucky is all." I tried to bluff my way out of this. Elsa's eyebrow raised as she continued smirking. And I broke.

"Okay, fine. I might not be as bad in math as I lead on…" I said embarrassed.

"Why would you lie about that Anna?"

"Well…uh… you see. hehe.. I sortamighthaveahugecrushonyou." I said fast.

"You what?"

"I..I have a crush on you." I sighed out and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

I kept my eyes close, scared to look at Elsa and get the rejection I've been waiting more. Except it never came. What did come though was something I've been dreaming about for years. And it almost gave me a heart attack.

I felt cool lips land on mine and I stopped breathing. My eyes shot open to confirm this was actually happening. And it was. _OH my god. oh my god. this is happening. She's kissing me Holy mother!_

My eyes fluttered closed and I felt Elsa's cold hands on my cheeks, trying to pull me closer. I slowly lifted my hands and placed them around her neck. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and moaned when I moved my tongue into her mouth. I shivered at the sound, and man do I want to here it again and again. I sighed as she let me dominate her mouth, she tasted like mint and it was just like winter.

She pulled back breathing heavily and so did I.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear that." She said quietly.

"And you don't know how long I've waited for that." I laughed and how ridiculous this was. We could have done this a long time ago from what I understand. I pushed a strand of hair back around my ear nervously.

"Do you think, maybe.." I started asking nervously. I really wanted to kiss her again, and maybe…

She grabbed my face and pulled me into another deep kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She whispered against my lips. All I could do was nod.

Our lips reattached into another deep kiss. Her hands landed on my waist while mine went to her hair again. I shivered when her cool hands went under the hem of my shirt, her thumbs rubbing in circles. Her gesture only fueled the fire inside my gut and shot heat to my core. I moaned as her tongue swiped across my lips. Elsa's mouth left mine as she started trailing kisses on my jaw and down my neck.

"E-Elsa.." I sighed loudly and tightened my grip in her hair. Still leaving hot opened mouth kisses on my neck I heard her almost growl.

"God…I want to hear you say my name like that again….I love it." She went back up my neck and behind my ear. And oh _god_ was that my sweat spot. I couldn't stop the moan that formed in my throat.

"Do you think…maybe.. we could, move this… somewhere.." Elsa tried to say.

"Oh please yes." I sighed.

We both stood up from the chairs, still in a very heated make-out session. Elsa pushed my against the kitchen counter, running her hands down to grab my rear and squeezing roughly. I moaned into her mouth pulling her closely to me. I pulled back breathing heavily, "Follow me."

I took Elsa's hand and lead her upstairs to my room pulling her in and closing the door. We stood there looking at each other. For the first time, I noticed how dark Elsa's eyes have gotten and mine have probably darkened as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked, "We could stop."

"No, I'm sure about this." I nodded at her.

She slowly walked towards me and kissed me roughly, pushing my against the door. I grabbed her neck and pulled her even closer while she put her hands around my waist. Her grip tightened as she lifted me up higher against the door and I wrapped my legs around her waist.

Her hands grabbed my butt again as she carried me to my bed, placing me down softly. I kicked off my shoes and watched as Elsa sat on top of me. She already had her shoes off so she took her sweater over her head throwing it across the room, leaving her in a grey tank top.

She leaned down and I ran my hands across her bare shoulders. I felt her shiver and I felt a swell of pride for making her do what she constantly does to me. She kissed down my neck and tugged at my shirt. I pulled my shirt up and over my head and Elsa threw it off the bed, leaving me in my bra. Her eyes wandered over the top of my chest and shoulders.

"I love your freckles." She whispered, causing me to blush. Her mouth then attacked my neck again and moved down to my pulse point, sucking hard.

"Elsa…"

She moved down between my breasts and down my stomach leaving hot opened mouth kisses. She unbuttoned my jeans and quickly pulled them down throwing them away. Elsa pulled her pants off too as well as her tank top. I stared at her, my heart beating out of my chest, as I took in her blue bra and cute little boy shorts. _Oh my Jesus this is actually happening._

I sat up and kissed Elsa on her cheek and down her neck. Making note of the very cute and light dusting of freckles on her face. I left open mouthed kissed across her shoulders as I reached behind her to undue her bra. I felt it unhook and heard Elsa gasp as I threw her bra away. I leaned back to see Elsa. Because _Elsa_. Almost all naked. In _my bed._

I might have been staring to long and drooling because Elsa started to cover herself up with her arms and blushing. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful." I moved her arms down and flipped us over so I was on top of her.

I doubt at this point my underwear could get any wetter. I didn't waste any more time and went down kissing her neck sweetly. I lifted my hands up massaging her breasts softly and I heard her breathe hitch. I replaced one hand with my mouth and started kissing and sucking on her breast. Elsa's hands immediately shot up grabbing my hair tightly, keeping me in place.

"Anna…ah.." Elsa moaned. I felt another shot of arousal hit my core as I heard my name escape her lips. _Oh god. I want to hear my name like that again_.

I moved to her other breast giving it equal treatment. I could feel Elsa's breathing increase below me as I continued attacking her breast hungrily. Her soft mewls and sighs of satisfaction kept fueling my fire. Her cool hands left my hair and went to undo my own bra which was still on. I felt it slip off and she threw it away. Before I knew it she flipped me over and I was on the bottom again.

She ran her eyes over my body and I shivered at how icy her glaces were.

"Gorgeous." Was all she said before she starting sucking on my hardened nipple. I moaned loudly as she massaged my other breast and keep her hungry pursuit. I rubbed my legs together in need of friction because, this is just _too good_.

Elsa must have noticed because she left my breasts and started going lower and _lower_. Her hands rubbed up and down my thighs. She pulled my underwear down agonizingly slow causing me to whine. She threw them away and even took hers off too. But she held my legs pinned so I couldn't look to see all of her. She had me in her control.

"God, you are so _wet_." Her soft whispers had me fidgeting. She leaned down and blew cold air over me only provoking more whining.

"E-Elsa.." I whined.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"D-don't just.. Don't… Please do something." I whined more. And oh boy did she do something.

She licked up my slit and circled her tongue around my clit.

" _Oh God!"_ I moaned loudly and grabbed her hair keeping her in place. She licked back down moving her tongue with hunger.

"Yes…Oh _Elsa_.. _ah.._ " I moaned loudly. My breathing quickened as she continued her motions.

My body arched as I felt a cold finger enter inside me and gasped loudly.

"M-more!" I moaned. Elsa obliged and entered a second finger while licking around my clit, sending me into total bliss. _Oh God this is better then I could have ever imagined_. I felt her long slim fingers curl hitting my walls throwing me into pure bliss. I closed my eyes and lat the pleasure consume me.

I felt myself getting closer to the edge as Elsa quickened her pace moved her fingers in and out.

"I-I'm almost..T-there." I sighed out, "F-faster.."

Somehow Elsa was able to increase her speed even more.

"I'm g-gonna.." I finally went over the edge when Elsa sucked on my clit hard. I felt myself clench against her fingers as I hit my climax.

"Oh _Fuck!"_ I screamed hitting my climax. Elsa continued licking and sucking helping me ride it out. My breathing was still heavy as Elsa scooted up next to me. I looked over to her and smiled. Her braid was a mess and she was wiping her face off with her arm.

"That was.."

"Amazing." She finished my sentence and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Yeah…"

"I know this may seem a little out of order, but I was hoping you would join me for dinner this weekend?" Elsa asked me.

I looked at her and stared into her deep blue eyes. I quickly flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head and leaned down and kissed her deeply. I pulled back and smirked at her.

"Does that answer your question?"


	2. Self-Defense Sleepwalker

**AU**

 ** _Elsa POV_**

I rolled around in my sleep trying to get my arms around my girlfriend but I didn't feel her in the bed. In my groggy sleep, I paid no attention and continued sleeping in peace. That is until I heard a large thud from the other side of the bedroom. I stirred in my sleep and rolled around covering my ears mindlessly with a pillow. Another thud came waking me up more. My eyes groggily opened and read the clock on the nightstand, **2:46 a.m.** I shot up in bed after the third thud, looking around with blurry vision from sleep. My heart was racing because I expected it to be the sound of someone trying to break in. Instead, I saw Anna facing the closed bathroom door mumbling quietly to herself.

"Anna? What are you doing?" I yawned rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She didn't respond to me and keep facing the door.

"Anna? Are you okay?" I leaned my head on my hand and watched her waiting for an answer. I watched as Anna walking into the bathroom door, creating another thud, like the ones that previously woke me up. I jumped out of bed and went over to her.

"Anna!" I grabbed her shoulders and squeezed myself between her and the door. I tried looking into her eyes but they were unfocused and looking beyond me.

"Are you sleeping walking?" I asked more to myself than to her. I racked my brain for what to do. Of course I should do something, my girlfriend keeps walking into a door. I heard you're not suppose to walk them up… Right?

"Okay. Anna. It's me Elsa, I'm just gonna put you back to bed okay? Let's go back to bed." I said to her calmly. I slowly pushed her shoulders back trying to see if she would moved backwards. She did. Slowly, we made out way back to bed, Anna facing me while I whispered reassurance. Though mostly it was for myself since I was freaking out. I just learned my girlfriend sleep walks and I honestly don't know what I'm doing.

Suddenly Anna stopped walking backwards and stood as strong as a wall. My heart dropped and I could feel the color run from my face when her soft expression turned angry.

"Hey. Shh, Anna. It's okay. It's okay. It's me Elsa." I whispered gently. Her mumbling became less mumbles and more words I could make out.

"Ha…Hans.." My heart beat a little faster. Hans was her cheating ex-boyfriend, lets just say it didn't end very well. And I was starting to get a feeling this wasn't going to end very well either.

"No Anna. Hans isn't here. It's me, Elsa."

"Ha….Hans…" Her words turned into more of a growl and I could hear myself gulp. Her tone was really starting to become unsettling.

I one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. My fingers tracing her freckles.

"Shh, Anna. It's only me. Elsa. I've got you." This ended up being my last attempt to sooth her.

I quickly regretted touching her once her expression turned angrier and she raised her fist. The next thing I saw was black as I felt myself fly backwards and land on the hardwood floor. Pain spread from my nose to my head and my memory of how to breathe was lost. I laid on the floor gasping for air, "Jesus Christ!" I groaned. I raised my hands to my nose and felt a warm liquid. Shit. This is the one time I regret dating someone who's had self-defense training.

"E-Elsa? Wha.. What's going on?"

I barely heard Anna's confused voice over the ringing in my ears as I tried to sit up. I groaned as my vision went fuzzy when I finally sat up.

"Elsa?! Oh my gosh!" My vision cleared to see Anna kneel beside me and examining my nose.

"Elsa? What happened? Who did this? Did someone break in? I swear when I find whoever-"

"Anna", I cut off, " Trust me, you're not going to do anything when you find who did this okay?" I said leaning my head back trying to stop the bleeding.

"No. Elsa, whoever hurt you I-"

"Anna. Really, trust me when I say this."

"Elsa who did this?"

I stayed silent and watched the ceiling. I could hear the gears in Anna's head click together when she gasped.

"Oh my gosh Elsa! I'm so-"

"Anna, I don't blame you-"

"I did this! Elsa I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident. You were sleep walking and well this happened when I tried to get you to stop walking into the bathroom door."

"I still so sorry, I really thought I grew out of this, but… Did I really walk into the bathroom door?" She asked sheepishly.

"3 times." I looked down and she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Anyway, could you maybe help me into the bathroom to get cleaned up?" I asked. Drops of blood have probably stained my tank top.

"Oh! Of course! What am I doing? We need to get you cleaned up!"

Anna helped me up and held my hand guiding me to the bathroom. My head leaned upward again trying not to drip blood everywhere. My body was met with pain once again as I ran into the wall next to the opened bathroom door Anna had walked though, holding my hand.

"Ow…Wall…" I groaned out.

"Sorry! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here." Anna gasped and got behind me pushing me through the bathroom door. I sat on the edge of the bathtub as Anna cleaned my face up with a wet cloth and threw my bloodied tank in the sink. She brought me a new one while I held my head back with tissues in my nose. Once the bleeding finally stopped, I out on a new tank and got back in bed. Anna got in too, and snuggled into my chest, my arms automatically draped over her waist.

"I'm really sorry again…" She whispered.

"Anna, it was an accident. Next time, I'll just avoid your fist. And hopefully the wall."

"I'm really bad at this aren't I?"

"Bad at what?"

"Being a girlfriend…" She said quietly.

"Anna. Don't say that. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had. You're the nicest, warmest, and just plan out amazing person I've ever met. Never doubt that." I moved her hair and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss of her cheek affectionately.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too snowflake." I kissed her cheek one more time and felt her body relax into mine. I felt her hand intertwine with mine that was holding her waist. I sighed deeply and yawned.

"Goodnight snowflake."

"Goodnight Els."


	3. Sex Hair in the Office

**SMUT AHEAD AU**

Elsa typed diligently on her computer going over blueprint after blueprint. She took another sip from her coffee and placed it back in the same spot. She looked down at her neat clean desk and for the hundredth time she fixed the paper on the side of her desk and grabbed a pen to chew on. She put the end of the pen in her mouth and went back to looking over all the blueprints her boss had sent out to everyone.

She leaned towards the screen and squinted at the screen.

"This is useless. I can barely see the numbers. I'm going to have to print these out." Elsa sighed. She brought up the printing screen and sent it to the office printer. She stood up fixing her pencil skirt and sweater, smoothing them out. She left her small cubicle and walked to the back room where the printer and storage was.

She walked through the door and closed it, walking over to the printer.

Anna's head immediately shot up once she noticed the pale blonde walking back towards the back room. _Now's my chance._ She thought to herself. She stood up fast, ruffling her hair up and unbuttoning her shirt a few buttons and pulling her skirt up. She quickly paced back to the back room and closed the door, finding Elsa looking through papers.

"Hey, Elsie." Anna said sweetly. Elsa looked at Anna and her eyes grew wide and looked her up and down.

"Geez, Anna. What are you wearing? Put some clothes on." Even though Anna said that Elsa could feel a heat start in her center. She deeply wished she could only see more of that freckled skin Anna was showing. But, no. She can't. That would be very unladylike. Especially right now. At work. Elsa closed her eyes and tried to contain her breathing.

"Ahem, Elsa? I asked you a question?" Anna leaned against the printer looking at Elsa. Elsa looked down and had a straight eye sight to Anna's cleavage. She gulped, hopefully not loudly. _Oh no, not this again…._

"I asked what you were thinking about.." Anna said playing with her hair.

That's when Elsa noticed her hair. It looked all messed with and everywhere. It looked like sex hair. _Sex hair_. And despite Elsa hating messes the messy sex hair had her breathing harder.

 _I want to give her sex hair._ …. _No. Stop it Elsa. Stop. Conceal Don't feel._

"I was just thinking that I needed to get back to my desk and work on these blueprints." Elsa lifted the paper she was holding.

"Oh come on Elsie. Why are you so uptight and working all the time? Can't we just have a talk for like 5 minutes? Please?" Anna asked/whined.

"Anna really, I should go back to-" She stopped talking when Anna accidentally on purpose knocked the papers out of Elsa's hands causing them to fly everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, here let me help." Anna exclaimed. She immediately got down and start picking papers up, hopefully giving Elsa a nice view of her rear.

Elsa was hurriedly picking up papers when she looked up and was meet with Anna's underwear. Elsa's breathe hitched and her mouth went dry. She could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. _Oh god, is this really happening?_ Elsa's view was full of Anna's rear and dark green panties from where her skirt was riding up. _Conceal Don't Feel._

She stood up quickly trying to get away from Anna's rear and smoothed out her skirt. She was blushing furiously as Anna stood up and handed her the papers.

"Is there something wrong Els?" Anna smirked mischievously. She raised an eyebrow and popped her hip out placing her hands on her waist.

That was it for Elsa. She tried very very hard to keep herself held back but Anna just looked so, so, so…. _fuckable._

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her into the storage closet in the back of the room, closing the door and turning the one light bulb on.

"Wow, Elsa, Whatcha planning on doing to-" Anna silenced her question once Elsa planted her lips on Anna's. She grabbed Anna's cheeks trying to pull her closer as Anna placed her hands in Elsa's hair.

Anna moaned softly when Elsa licked Anna's bottom lip letting her roam her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance as Elsa unbuttoned Anna's shirt moving her hands to her breasts. Anna leaned her head back and moaned.

"God, Elsa… I didn't know you had this in you." She sighed.

"Well maybe… If you didn't dress like you've just had sex… we wouldn't be doing this." Elsa said between hot kissed along Anna's jaw.

"Well, damn, I need to dress like this more often then."

"Just shut up and let me fuck you."

"Mmm dominant... I like it.." Anna whispered seductively in the blonde's ear.

Elsa hurriedly drew Anna's skirt and underwear down in one swift motion. She pushed Anna against the wall and sucked at her neck, running her hand up and down her thigh. She then quickly inserted two fingers into Anna's hot core moving them in and out slowly.

"Uhh.. Who knew you were such a tease Els.." Anna groaned out.

"Now you know what it's like working with you." Elsa mumbled against Anna's neck.

"Ah fuck…"

Elsa continued her ministrations quickening her pace desperately wanting to hear Anna moan her name. She bite down hard on Anna's pulse point and pushed her thumb against her clit.

"Oh _Elsa.."_ She moaned. Anna ran her hands over Elsa's clothed rear.

"Pl-please… _Faster.."_ Anna moaned out. Elsa happily obliged and made her fingers pump at incredible speed. She felt Anna breathing increase as she closed in on her climax. Elsa's mouth moved up to behind Anna's ear and she pressed her clit for the final time. Anna's back arched as she hit her climax and Elsa silenced her by placed her mouth over Anna's.

Elsa pulled back and drunk in Anna's messed up appearance. Anna ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Elsa with dark eyes.

"Damn, Els. That's was incredible."

"Now, as I was saying, I have some paper work I must attend to. But if you really want to, afterwards, I would love to get a drink with you." Elsa winked and walked out of the storage room.

Anna was left baffled as she tried to get herself together. The only thing she couldn't fix was the definite sex hair that Elsa had left her.


	4. Prince's Coat

**SMUT AHEAD**

"Elsa? Why don't you wear these jackets anymore?" Anna said going through the blonde's closet. She'd been raiding it for a while now, waiting for Elsa to finish last minute paperwork in her room.

"What was that?" Elsa said focused on her work nodding her head to Anna then back to her desk in her chambers.

"I _saaaiiid_ , how come you don't wear these jackets anymore? I mean from the looks of your closet you use to. I bet they look so cute on you." Anna said flopping down on the Queen's bed.

"Mmm, well Mama and Papa always liked how they looked on me I suppose. Personally, I never liked them, too, _girly_ , for my taste. Always too short as well."

"Oh, well... I still think you'd look cute in them. Hey, did you ever try like a prince's coat?" The younger girl asked tracing the patterns on the ceiling with her hands.

"Oh no, Mama and Papa would not have appreciated that. I think I asked them once, but they quickly changed the subject from what I recall." Elsa said reading over the final print of a trade negotiation.

"Boo to them. I personally think you would exceptionally dashing in one..." Anna started to yawn, " _Really_ dashing actually. A reeeaaalll lady's gal..." Anna yawned for the last time, rolling over in Elsa's large bed, curling up.

Elsa finally set the documents aside and stretched her arms up above over her head, standing from her desk. She let her braid out, running her fingers though her hair blowing the lights out. The night sky lit her bedroom up, where she could make out the young girl cozy asleep in her bed. Elsa smiled softly and yawned laying down beside her. Once she did, Anna almost immediately cuddled up to her, still sound asleep.

 _A real lady's gal huh?..._

* * *

Anna turned over in the bed, trying to cuddle up to Elsa. But she wasn't there. Anna opened her eyes sluggishly and yawned.

"E-Elsa?" She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room.

 _She must have already gone to breakfast_. _She always was a better morning person_. Anna got up slowly from the bed and made her way to get dressed. Anna got dressed in a light green dress and fixed her hair into her twin braid. After another 30 minutes just to brush her hair out in the first place, she accomplished to task. Satisfied with her work, she happily went downstairs to meet Elsa for breakfast.

Anna came into the room only to find a table that was filled with breakfast items, but sadly, no Elsa. The younger girl frowned and sat down in her usually seat she took that was next to the end of the table; Where Elsa sat. _Where could she be?_

"Goodmorning, Princess Anna, how lovely we look today. Would you like some tea or orange juice?" Gerda came out from the kitchen smiling at the young princess.

"Please, Gerda, I can manage to pour myself a drink."

"As you wish, dear." Gerda turned to go back into the kitchen but Anna stopped her.

"Gerda? Have you seen Elsa this morning? Did she already eat?" The thought of Elsa possibly avoiding Anna left her heart fearful and worry.

"Oh, no, ma'am she hasn't. She simply had a short meeting to attend to this morning with some trade partners."

"Oh, thank you Gerda."

Anna turned back to the table and huffed. _I don't remember her telling me she had a meeting... At least she's not avoiding me._

Despite Elsa not being there, Anna had no problem placing food on her plate and starting breakfast. Anna was almost finished with her breakfast when she finally heard the doors open.

She turned towards the door and almost choked on her food when she saw Elsa walking in. Though this wasn't exactly the Elsa she was used to. This was a very very handsome, and _sexy_ looking Elsa. Not that Elsa doesn't always look sexy but her right now... _Damn._ Anna could feel the arousal building up in the pit of her stomach.

Anna looked this new Elsa up and down taking in her new attire. The Queen was wearing black polished boots along with dark tan pants and a dark prince's jacket. Anna gulped hard trying to take in all that Elsa was giving her. _Holy mother of everything that is good. She- I- She can't be aloud to be that hot._ The pressure was slowly building in Anna.

"Goodmorning Anna." Elsa said smoothly taking a seat down at the table.

"I hoped you slept well." She said casually.

Anna just stared at her in awe, her mouth agape. _I'm pretty sure Elsa has literally taken my breathe away._

"El-... You-.. I..."

"Cat got your tongue Anna?" Elsa said playfully.

"I don't think it's a cat that has it." Anna breathed out.

"So she speaks?" Elsa raised her eyebrow at her.

"You look...wow...Elsa, you look just...I don't even know." Anna tried to spit out.

"Forgotten how to speak Anna?" Elsa leaned close and whispered into the red head's ear, "Soon enough I'll have you forgetting your name."

"May-maybe we s-should finish breakfast?" Anna squeaked out, using her last bit of self control to take Elsa right here, right now.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast."

Anna's whole body shivered and a she was stuck with a shot of arousal hitting her core. _I need her. Now_.

Anna stood up abruptly and grabbed Elsa's hand leading her down the halls and up the stairs. Elsa followed obediently, knowing exactly what was on the younger girl's mind.

The two girls finally made it upstairs and into the Queen's bedroom. Elsa was leaning against the door, locking it, then freezing it over with ice. She tried stepping forward but was immediately pushed back by the shorter girl hitting the door with a loud thud.

"I see I've really caught your attention this morning princess." Elsa smirked.

"Well who knew, you in this jacket could be so damn, sexy." Anna said leaning closer to Elsa's mouth.

"Looks like I'll have to wear this more often then." Elsa whispered closing the gap between their mouths.

The kiss was deep and heating, each girl desperately running their hands over each others clothed bodies. Anna moaned against Elsa's hungry lips, opening her mouth. Elsa to this chance to enter the younger girls mouth tasting her with a deep hunger. Anna let Elsa's tongue roam around her mouth, loving the winter after taste she left.

Slowly, Elsa's hands started traveling south on Anna back, reaching the bottom of her dress. Swiftly, she had her hands under the clothing, touching her rear that was only covered in squeezed gently moaning into Anna's mouth. _She definitely needed to wear this outfit more often._

Anna shivered at the cold hands hungrily groping her and sighed deeply. Lifting her hands and went to un-tuck the button up shirt Elsa had on, pulling it at forcefully. She _needed_ to touch Elsa. Quickly, she made her way unbuttoning the shirt from bottom to top. All the while the two still embraced in a hot kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Anna had Elsa's shirt all the way unbuttoned, and Elsa was leaving hot kisses along Anna's jaw. Anna pressed her warm hands onto the blonde's cold body, rubbing her thumbs in circles. Elsa hummed pleasantly from Anna's hands and continued kissing down to her neck.

In a sudden motion, Elsa had lifted Anna by the rear up against her and was now carrying her to bed. Anna squeaked at the sudden feeling of being off ground, but quickly recovered when she was thrown onto the bed. Elsa quickly took her boots off and threw her jacket and shirt across the room.

Left in her underwear, she climbed on top of Anna and started undoing her clothing. Anna was panting hard and whining, she wanted, _craved,_ Elsa's touch right now. When the dress was finally pulled down, she involuntarily grinded her hips up to Elsa dying for friction.

Elsa pinned Anna's arms above her head and held her down, "Patience baby, all in good time." Anna whimpered in frustration but listened to the older girl. She knew she would take care of her.

Elsa finished taking both hers and Anna undergarment off, leaving them both completely exposed to each other. Elsa leaned down and started sucking on Anna's pulse point once again, groaning at the feeling of their breasts pressing together. Anna, her hands still above her head, could only lie there helpless as Elsa hungrily attacked her neck.

Slowly, Elsa moved her assault down to Anna's breasts. She let go of Anna's wrists so one hand could grab one breasts while the other sucked on the erect nipple.

"..Hnng...ah..." Anna moaned out and grabbed at the sheets. Elsa kept her mouthing moving and sucking as she moved to the other breast, giving it an equal treatment. Anna all the while mewling and whining at the contact, her center throbbing more and more.

Elsa finally moved and started kissing down Anna's stomach and down to her center. She blew an icy breathe over Anna's center, making her shiver and the hair in her arms stand up. She gently kissed the inside of the redhead's thighs, massaging them with her hands. Anna whined and tried to grind into Elsa but she pulled back.

"Elsaaaa..." Anna whined.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. I need you to tell me what you want dear princess." Elsa said, deliciously gliding one finger along Anna's moist lips.

"P-please.." She breathed out.

"Please what?"

"F-fu..." Ann breathed out harder.

"I can't quite understand you dear sister..."

"Fuck me." Anna finally managed.

Elsa shivered at the tone and want in her voice. Elsa leaned down and licked up Anna's wet slit, her hands rubbing back up to her freckled breast.

"Oh Elsa..." Anna moaned and arched her back. Elsa massaged one breast while the other hand held one of Anna's thighs don for leverage as she devoured the young girl.

Anna could feel the coil inside her stomach start to tighten as Elsa moved her tongue skillfully in and out of Anna, hitting her in all the right spots. Anna's hands dropped down the Elsa's blonde hairs, keeping her in place.

"...Oh _yes._...Elsa..ah"

Elsa moved her tongue and circled Anna's hardened nub, sucking on it roughly.

"Oh f-fuck!.." Hearing Anna moan and cry out like this only turned Elsa on, more and more. Confidently Elsa took two fingers and slid them into Anna;s wet folds moving them in at a gentle pace. She found Anna had started grinded down on her fingers, silently begging for more. The blonde them started moving her fingers at a faster pace, pumping in and out of Anna.

"Y-yes.." Anna moaned out in pleasure.

"I'm a-almost th-there..." She breathed out. Elsa forced one final attack onto Anna's clit, sucking hard, while curling her fingers inside Anna's warm wet walls. Elsa pumped her fingers in and out as she felt Anna's walls clench around her fingers.

"E-Elsa!..." Anna moaned out as she climaxed. Elsa helped her ride out her climax, slowing the pace of her long slender fingers. The blonde also went back and licked up all of the redhead's leftover juices, humming in delight at the taste.

"Now, I think it's my turn." Elsa said huskily to Anna, crawling up the redhead's body. Anna only smirked and watched as Elsa climbed her.

"I think you're right. Why don't you get over here."

Elsa growled lowly and made her way to the top of the bed. She grabbed the headboard and lowered herself over Anna.

Anna stared up and Elsa's glistening wet fold, licking her lips in anticipation. She grabbed the blonde's thighs pulling her down so Anna could start pleasuring her. As soon as she was in reach, Anna hungrily started licking her way around Elsa's center.

"An-ah..." Elsa moaned out, grabbing the headboard tighter. Anna ran her hands all over Elsa's thighs and up her rear, squeezing and massaging. Elsa felt herself get lost in pure bliss as Anna took care of her. All she could do was moan and grab the headboard with more force.

"Oh,... _Anna_..ah..." Elsa clenched her teeth and moaned, frost started to gather along where Elsa's hands were gripping; she could feel herself getting close.

Anna moved her tongue in different patterns and shapes, circling around Elsa's clit then sucking hard. This had Elsa grinding involuntarily down more on Anna's face, desperately seeking the release she was nearing.

"Just a-a l-little m-more." Elsa sighed out. Elsa could feel her messy hair sticking to her back and her hands freezing the headboard. Anna, one last time, squeezed the blonde's rear hard as well as sucking in her clit as she went over the edge.

"Oh, _god..._ Anna!" Elsa's body shook as she was overwhelmed by her climax. The frost on the headboard, retreated slowly as she rode her climax out. Shakily, she got off of Anna and laid down next to the redhead, who was wiping her mouth off proudly.

Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna's forehead gently, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm guessing you approve my new attire, huh?" Elsa smirked.

"Very much."

"Good, because I'm going to be wearing it a lot more often."


	5. Queen's Jacket

**FLUFF-NO SMUT**

Elsa only started wearing her queenly jackets again to exhibit her royalty and image. Of course though, he ice dresses were quite comfortable and was an exhibit of her true powers, she decided they seemed to free and flowing for a pose and regal queen. So she went to her closet finding all her old, yet clean and pressed jackets ready for wear. Of course though for bad or off days she also made some ice jackets, but only for the worst days; To make her feel better.

Fixing the bottom buttons of her favorite old jacket, a purple one with blue linings and black buttons, she left her room and made her way down to breakfast. Looking ahead she was met with bright teal eyes staring her up and down.

"Wow...Elsa, you look...really, really nice..." Anna blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Elsa smiled kindly and felt her heart swell from the younger girl. She revealed in comments and complements from her sister and secret lover. Though, she revealed more in getting her flustered and loved the adoring feeling she gave her. She loved the feeling of finally being needed. Noticed.

"Thank you Anna, and you look beautiful as always." Elsa hooked her arm with Anna's and side by side they walked down to the dinning room.

"Well I just, you know, admiring your new clothing, I haven't really seen you in these Queenly jackets, and you look different...Not that it's a bad thing, it's actually good, but I don't mean it's good and I want you to change or anything because I love you just the way you are and-"

The young girl was stop mid ramble by soft lips on hers, holding her close and lovingly. Slowly they pulled apart and Elsa looked down at her, pushing the loose strand behind her ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

Soon after the first morning with her jacket, Elsa started wearing them less for her image among the nobles and more for Anna. Anna was always fawning over how cute Elsa looked and how regal she was. She also loved stealing them and wearing them around the castle herself while Elsa was away in meetings. Having Elsa's jacket always made her feel better when she had to be away from her sister all day, or when she was just cold.

It was closing on winter and the weather was changing at a normal and cold rate. Though most people were getting ready for the cold weather, Elsa was enjoying the cold fronts, and days with natural snow and not the snow she made herself. She was always amazed from the snow in the sky rather than her own magic.

Walking outside in the brisk air, Elsa and Anna decided to take time and journey through the village. Anna specifically wanting to visit the chocolate shop on the west end of the village. Elsa had her usual jacket on, even though she would rather much feel the cool air on her skin, but she was so used to wearing them most of the time she didn't really mind.

Holding hands, they both walked through the village greeting people as they went and enjoying their time away from the castle. Anna, though, was starting to feel her body chill, and was starting to shake slightly. Elsa didn't notice since her hands were always cold. But when she looked down, she noticed the slight tremor in the girl.

"Anna are you cold?" Elsa let go of her hand not waning to induce any more cold to her sister.

"M-maybe a little bit." She shivered. Elsa immediately unbuttoned her jacket and placed it over Anna shoulders.

"Here." Elsa started buttoning her jacket onto Anna.

"Elsa are you sure?"

"You steal my jacket anyway, I don't see the harm. Plus I like the cold. You don't seem to as much." Elsa said hooking her arms with Anna's once again.

"Hehe...yeah I guess."

"So, how about that amazing chocolate shop you keep telling me about?"

Anna smiled brightly and skipped, dragging Elsa along with her.

"You are going to absolutely love it Els, they have these truffles with caramel. They are to die for. Don't even get me started on their brownies because wow."

"Slow down Anna!" Elsa laughed.

"Not until we get there my dear Queen." Anna laughed and kept dragging the Queen behind her.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can always come if you need an extra hand you know? I'm not always a clumsy princess." Anna said look down.

Elsa grabbed her chin and lifted teal eyes into ice blue ones.

"It's only a few days Anna, just an annual meeting with some nobles."

"Yeah, but why couldn't they have come here? You know I don't like you on ships and I'm sure you don't want to be on one either..."

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I swear I'll come back to you safe."

Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna sweetly on the lips holding her into a tight embrace. She pulled away and kissed her forehead. The two lovers hugged one last time and pulled apart so the Queen could advance to the ship. Before she did, she unbuttoned her jacket and handed it to Anna.

"Here, I know how much you like wearing my jackets while I'm here. You'll probably wear this every minute while I'm gone."

Anna placed it around her shoulders and enclosed herself in it.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna. I'll be back in a few days, I promise." With that Elsa got onto the boat and Anna stood there watching as her love sailed away to some meeting. The redhead sniffled and wiped her eyes, she was afraid of Elsa disappearing like her parents did. But Elsa would come back. She had to. She wasn't going to lose her sister again.

Anna pulled the jacket around her face and buried her head into it, inhaling deeply. _Elsa_. That's why she loved her jackets so much. They smelled just like her, when she had them on it was just like Elsa was there even if she really wasn't. Inhaling deeply again, she could smell the winter that was Elsa. Elsa was right, she was going to keep this jacket on her every minute of every day until she returned.


	6. Queen's Jacket Part 2

**SMUT**

"Elsa!" Anna ran up to the blonde at full speed once she exited the ship. Elsa was able to prepare herself before she was attacked by the redhead; She was able to make her stance strong enough so they wouldn't fall over. Anna wrapped her arms tightly around her sister pulling her as close as she could.

"I missed you so much Elsa."

"I missed you too, but you do know it was only 5 days. Rights?" Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah but it felt like an eternity."

Elsa pulled out of Anna's death grip of a hold and looked her sister in the eyes.

"Well now I'm home and we can be with each other for the rest of the day. Thankfully I do not have any meeting scheduled and I can get settled in. As well as be with you." Elsa smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of Anna's face.

"Good, because even if you did, I wouldn't let you." Anna intertwined her arm with Elsa's and together they headed to the castle.

"Mmm and how would you not let me?"

"I have my ways." Anna said smugly and leaned her head against Elsa's shoulder.

"I see my jacket you're wearing my jacket. Did you wear it the entire time I was gone?"

"No..."

"Oh really? Then what will Gerda say if I ask her?"

"Okay...maybe the whole time...Minus bathing..."

Elsa hummed in approval. She loved how her sister needed her, wanted her. It felt good to be wanted by someone that bad. To be loved by someone that much.

"That's what I thought.

* * *

"Gerda have you seen Elsa?" Anna said making her way into the kitchen.

"Your Majesty is in a meeting, your highness."

"Again? This is her second full day back and she's already been to 4 meetings." Anna groaned and threw her head back.

"Her Majesty has work to be done. Who else will go to all the meetings?"

"I don know... Ugh... I just want to spend time with her." Anna mumbled.

"I'm sure once the queen is out of her meeting she'll have lunch with you. Though right now, she must for fill her queenly duties." Gerda said busying herself with moving pots and pans.

"Okay... Thanks Gerda." Anna said glumly and walked off.

This was her sister's full second day back and she's already been to so many meetings. It felt as though her time with her sister was getting shorter and shorter. Deep down, there was a spark of jealousy in Anna. She didn't like how her sister was always off in meetings and doing paperwork that there was no time for her. She knew it wasn't Elsa's fault and this was the job of being Queen of a country, but Anna couldn't help it.

Walking glumly she found herself in front of her sister's study. Anna tilted her head to the side examining the large oak door. Here eyes traced the small intricate details in the wood as her hand rested on the knob, pushing the door open. She peaked her head around the corner hoping to see that Elsa was out of the meeting. Though all she saw was an empty room.

Sighing deeply, Anna walked into the room and shut the door. She made her way over the the queen's desk, her eyes scanning over boring paperwork and treaties and other ruler type things Anna didn't care about. Walking around the desk, her eyes caught a light blue garment on the back of the chair.

Anna picked up the queen's jacket and pulled it to her nose. Inhaling deeply, she pulled the garment closer to her body. All she could smell was Elsa. _Elsa._

The fragrance filled Anna's senses sending a shiver down her body. She loved the way Elsa smelled. Mint, and an overall sense of winter. Anna had come to the point she craved the smell. She just wanted Elsa near her.

Anna wasn't only mad Elsa had been too busy meetings to spend time with her. She was frustrated _because Elsa hadn't been able to spend time with her_. She felt pent up and she _needed_ Elsa. Her smell only built up Anna's frustration, and she could feel the want growing between her legs.

Anna closed her eyes and all she saw was Elsa. Elsa was spread on her bed, motioning her finger to Anna to get into the bed. Elsa's body was so beautifully pale, it as though it was glowing. Anna felt her fingers twitch as arousal struck her core. God what she would do to that body once she can get a hold of her.

Slowly Anna rubbed her hand up her thigh and under her dress, imagining Elsa's long cool fingers tracing patterns on her skin. Anna moved her fingers around her undergarments and started to run her fingers along her wet slit. She shivered at the touch.

In her mind she could see Elsa's naked body on top of hers, licking down her skin and treasuring every bit of skin she could. The ball of fire in Anna's stomach burned more as she started to move her fingers at a faster pace, building tension.

So got up in her actions and fantasy, she didn't hear the door slowly open and close.

There, leaning against the door, was the queen herself. She bit her lip, surprisingly aroused seeing her lover masturbating while holding her jacket. Elsa's core started building in want hearing Anna softly moan her name. Eyes growing dark, Elsa quietly made her way behind her sister.

In a swift motion, Elsa attached her lips to her sister's neck and pushed her flush against the desk.

"E-Elsa!" Anna squeaked, almost having a heart attack form the sudden blonde that was now on top from behind.

"Touching yourself in my study...With my jacket...You are just begging for it." Elsa purred into Anna's ear. and kissed down her neck.

"You've been so patient these last two days...Why don't I give you a hand?" Elsa traced her fingers along Anna's thigh.

Anna shivered as she felt heat start in her core again. The thought of Elsa taking her from behind on her desk had Anna melting into a puddle.

Elsa moved her fingers higher on the redhead's thighs and under her garments. She could practically feel the redhead dripping and she had barely touched her. Moving the undergarments, Elsa finally found what she was looking for and quickly moved her fingers in and out of her sister's dripping core.

"oh...El... _Elsa..."_

 _"God,_ I love when you moan my name." Elsa nipped her the redhead's ear. and pushed deeper into her sister. She kissed along her neck, sucking hard on her pulse. She wanted to mark Anna, she wanted her to wake up and remember what she did to her. Biting hard, she pressed hard onto her lover's clit.

"Oh god..."

She felt Anna approaching her end, as her walls tighten around her slim fingers. Curling her fingers in her sister's burning center she finally pushed Anna over the edge.

"Elsa!" Anna moaned loudly as she hit her climax and clenched around her sister's hand.

Pulling out, Elsa turned Anna around so she could face her while she sucked her fingers clean from the redhead's juices.

"That...is..hot.." Anna gulped and watched her sister smirk sexily down at her.

"There's more where that came from." Elsa said still smirking as she walked out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Anna shouted.

"I've just been notified that there seems to be some mix up with my bed sheets. I must check them at once. Care to join me?"

Elsa wasn't even surprised when Anna bolted out in front of her, grabbing her hand and dragging her all the way to her master bedroom.


	7. My Sweet Summer

_My Sweet Summer is gone, she left me here with sand in my bed. She played me all night long, but I'd do it all over again. My Sweet Summer is gone. And oh my dear, she made it clear. Her lipstick can't be wrong, my summer, summer. My Sweet Summer is gone._

The hot summer sun shone down on the beach, illuminating the mischievous day. College students littered the beach, glad to be on their week of crazy. The smell of sex, sea, and fun filled the air, influencing the crowd. Boys chased bikini clad girls, others tanned while others engaged with friends. Most were focused on the booze, some on the music blaring from multiple boomboxes. One redhead in particular though had her mind set on one thing and one thing alone.

 _My hot damn._ She had the urge to lick her lips, _what a piece of ass_. A blonde whose skin was too pale and flawless to be in such bright rays had caught the attention of Anna. She had a braid carelessly yet beautifully thrown together under a backwards cap. Her body was covered with a deep blue bikini top with red men's swim trunk that were just tight enough to show her ass. Anna couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde, how her body moved, how the sun bounce off her flawless skin. Everything about her was memorizing, and Anna wanted her.

Anna rose from her chair and fixed her bikini top, making sure to show just enough to leave the mind wandering. She ruffled her hair and took in a deep breath. She then began to walk toward the blonde, making sure to put a sway in her step.

As she neared the blonde, she forcefully tripped herself into the other girl.

" _Oof_ "

Two strong arms caught Anna as she fell into another's body. She looked up and saw two deep blue eyes staring down at her.

"Are you okay?"

 _Oh my god even her voice is sexy._

"Yeah... Yes, I am. Oh my gosh, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry. I was just going to take a walk down the beach and then my foot caught and I feel and I'm so sorry." Anna pulled back and stood up in front of the blonde taking in the height difference; _I'm a sucker for taller women._

"It's fine, no problem." The blonde pulled her hat off, ran her hand through her bangs, and placed the cap back on her head. Elsa couldn't peel her eyes off this girl, man was she on another level. _What a work of art, fuck_. Elsa's mind couldn't stop wandering about what she would do to _do_ this girl.

"I'm Anna by the way." _She even has a beautiful name._

"Elsa."

"Mm, that's unique. Any history behind it?" Anna crossed her arms under her chest, pushing up her breasts, sticking her hip out. She watched as Elsa's eyes traveled down to Anna's chest and back up while she answered.

"Well, uh, um, it's uh, Norwegian. But I'm from New York."

"That's pretty cool. I'm from Cali myself."

"Can't get enough beach and hot weather, hmm?" Elsa smirked taking in Anna's tan skin.

"Guess it seems like it." Anna smiled and Elsa's heart did a flip. _I just want her all to myself._

"Can I join you on your walk?" Elsa blurted out all of a sudden, anxious for what the redhead would say.

"I would love that."

Anna's back slammed hard against the condo wall, Elsa's mouth attacking her neck. _"Mmmm"_ Anna hummed at the blonde's movements. Elsa trailed her tongue down until she hit the bottom of Anna's neck, nipping along the way. Anna's hands ran under Elsa's tank top, gently scratching the porcelain skin underneath. Elsa's hands moved down from Anna's waist to grab her butt, squeezing hard against the small denim fabric.

 _"Uhh"_ Anna moaned at Elsa's movements.

"I want you to take me right now." Anna breathed out.

Elsa growled at Anna's words. Forcefully, the blonde dug her hands into Anna's ass and lifted her against the wall. Her mouth found the redhead's and immediately started kissing at a rhythmic pace. Mouths still entwined, Elsa carried Anna over to the bed and placed her down. Quickly she pulled her shorts and tank off before climbing on top of the waiting redhead. Kissing down Anna's tan stomach, Elsa unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them and her underwear down in one sweep. Working her way back up, Elsa kissed around Anna's chest while one hand undid her bra. Throwing the rest of Anna's clothes away, Elsa sat up and took in the entirety of the naked girl before her. The blonde rubbed her pale hands up and down Anna's thighs.

"You're gorgeous." Elsa looked her up and down with lustful eyes. Anna shivered as the feeling in her core grew stronger. Elsa leaned down and kissed between her breasts and down lower and lower. One hand was on one breast while the other gripped a thigh. She could feel Anna tense and twitch beneath her touch and she loved every moment of it, drawing it out for as long as she could manage.

" _Pleas-uh_. Just fuck me already."

Elsa dipped low and ran her tongue through Anna's wet slit, being met with a buck of the hips. Anna grounded her hips down and threw her legs around Elsa's back trying to bring her closer.

" _Els-Ah"_ Anna's volume increased when Elsa suddenly picked up the pace of her tongue. Elsa dragged her hands down Anna's body to both of her thighs grabbing them hard, pushing them apart.

 _"Fuck me!"_

Elsa grinned and continued her motions. Anna ground her hips down, matching pace with the blonde. Elsa then circled her tongue around Anna's clit and nipped gently causing Anna's whole body to tense and buck.

 _"Oh God! Yes!"_ Elsa pulled the redhead's thighs down pulling the girl back into her rhythmic motion of grinding. She then dragged her hand along her inner thigh and covered Anna's warm heat. Moving up, Elsa switched her mouth with her hand quickly inserting two fingers to keep the momentum going.

"I want to hear you scream my name." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear and then moved her mouth to her nipples, sucking them hard.

 _"Oh, Elsa fu-"_ Anna moaned out and grabbed Elsa's hair. She pulled the blonde's locks hard, exciting a deep groan from the girl.

 _"F-faster"_ Elsa obliged immediately, quickening her pace and even adding a third digit. Anna keep her pace with Elsa's quickly grinding down on her hand; She threw her hands onto Elsa's back and scratched deep making Elsa hiss. Growling Elsa bit love marks over Anna's breasts while pushing her thumb onto the redhead's bundle of nerves.

 _"Ah-AH"_ With one last final push, the blonde sent Anna over the edge. Trailing her tongue down her sweet sweat coated body, Elsa liked up the girl's remaining juices. Elsa then looked up at Anna and sucked her fingers clean. Anna shivered at the sight. Getting up on her elbows, Anna ran a hand threw her messy hair.

"Fuck, you are something else."

Light shone through the curtains of the window, spreading across Elsa's face. She squinted her eyes and rolled over, throwing her hand into empty space on the bed. Groggily, she lifted her head and looked around. _Where the-?_

She sat up and leaned against the backboard, rubbing her eyes. She looked down over to her right, a single piece of paper laid waste. Curiously, Elsa picked it up and unfolded it.

Blondie,

I rather enjoyed last night, but sadly all things must end. Maybe I'll see you around.

Sincerely, your Sweet Summer.

 **"My Sweet Summer" - The Dirty Heads**


	8. Come Back

Glass shattering. Fists pounding. The overwhelming silence encumbers everything it can touch. And pain, damages everything it can.

* * *

Cold bedsheets leave an uncomfortable chill on her pale skin. Usually refreshing, it now serves a memory. A memory that haunts every corner, crack, and crevice of her life. The room is empty. Everything has an unsettling air of loneliness and desperation. Broken bottles. Walls scattered with uneven holes. A broken soul.

* * *

Tires screeching. Scream piercing the world's heart. The crushing of metal as a fist would crumble paper. The material is nothing compared to the force. It can't withstand the pressure.

* * *

She can't withstand the pressure. Bricks on her chest. Anchor on her ankle. The air is an ocean and she doesn't have a care in the world. Her world is gone. She's not coming back. Nothing can change that. Not the nights filled with booze, drugs, loud music. Her face is always the last thing she sees at night. Nothing can change what happened. Nothing can make her forget. Nothing is all she has.

* * *

Drenched. Cold. Incoherent. Dazed. Red Lights. Sirens blaring. The ringing of a telephone. The absolute shredding of a heart from a tragedy that ripped happiness into ash. The gut wrenching scream that signaled nothing being the same ever again. Broken.

* * *

Anxiety swallows a handful of pills with a shaking hand. Bloodshot eyes wiped with a damp cloth. Deep breathes fill deflated lungs. A thin face doesn't recognize its face. She doesn't recognize her face. She can't recognize anything. Nothing looks right in anymore. Trembling hands run through pale hair. Eyes close.

* * *

Clothes everywhere. Furniture flipped. Screaming nonstop. Blacked out. Unmoving. Too tired to accept sleep. Eyes so filled with tears they go unblinking. Sleep welcomes another.

* * *

Craving. Begging. Starving. But love is out of supply. She calls for the voicemail, a voice she'll never hear again. Never hear cry, laugh, shout. Silence.

Tress blur by in reds, oranges, browns. Grey clouds form a blanket shielding everything from light. She unknowingly knows where she's going. Undying habitat. Undying devotion. Undying love.

* * *

Flatline.

* * *

She drops to her knees. More tears resurface from the depths of her heart. Sadness burning through her body. Trembling overtakes her.

"You didn't have to go that night. I warned you. The storm... I... I tried..."

Sobs rake every inch of her being. Her emotions are once again put through the shredder and left to rot.

"I miss you so much dammit. For once in your life why couldn't you listen to me!?"

Broken knuckles hit granite. A hair of pain that could never compare to loosing her. Nothing could ever compare.

"Why did you leave me Anna?"


End file.
